No Leaving
by Sydsas
Summary: Another year has gone by for Kisame and Itachi. And for once...the Uchiha wants to do something nice for his partner.


Graphic. You have been warned. Read at your own will. Enjoy.

* * *

Kisame, the beautiful blue shark like man, was asleep in their bed, resting sweet and sound, and possibly dreaming on naughty things considering that he was grinning a bit while he did. Itachi watched him quietly and rather intently, as he had done every single night since his lover moved in with him. Was it creepy? You bet your ass it was. However, Uchiha Itachi does not care what others think and does whatever the hell he wants.

Moving on, over the time of being together, the Uchiha had adapted to having…feelings. But only for his mate and no one else. Moreover, he had even come to enjoy them a bit. Kisame always made it fun. There, of course, were times when they argued and he would get that sickening knot in his stomach, but he still enjoyed even that because Kisame always reminded him that it's there and hurting so much because they loved each other.

Yes, love. They've been together long enough that he was able to accept that as well. And he enjoyed it, having something, someone to love, to protect and take care of. He sighed as he thought back on the first time Kisame had fallen ill before they fell in love and compared to the first time after. Before, Itachi had offered to take his life and end his pain. At the time, that was his way of being nice. And after…it was quite humorous.

The first time Kisame had fallen ill after they had fallen in love, he was so damn whiney. More so than usual. Demanded to be babied and get everything he asked for. Threatened to go on a rampage with his sword if he didn't. Since Itachi was still getting used to having emotions and actually dealing with the feelings of another, it irritated and confused him to absolutely no end. He came so close to throwing hot soup in his face.

And the one or two other times Kisame fell ill after that, he'd adapted better. Babied him, got him everything he asked for and even things he didn't but knew he would want. He held him, kissed him softly. Kisame fussed at him to not be so close, but Itachi had a high immune system. Even if he didn't…well, it's been said before. He's Uchiha Itachi and he does whatever the hell he wants. And he wanted to hold and kiss his ill mate, his Kisame.

Just thinking these made him smile…and watching him sleep…made him smirk. Therefore, he carefully crawled back into bed, spooning him gently, getting close and touching him softly, rubbing his nose at the back of his neck, opening his mouth and releasing his warm breath onto it. At the touches, Kisame began to stir, disturbed at first, but then slowly realizing what was going on and growing a smile, "Mmm, good morning to you too."

Itachi's breath was a bit low, his eyes shut for the moment, kissing the back of his lover's neck, a hand rubbing at his hip, then slipping under his shirt and onto his belly, teasing him more. Kisame smiled and blushed, giving a little moan, enjoying the attention, "Mmmm, Ita-kun… What has you so playful today?" he asked, gasping and biting his bottom lip as the raven haired man bit on his neck and rubbed his bulge at his backside.

The other man grunted in response, "You should know by now that I cannot ever and will not ever control myself when I watch you sleep…" he said as he dragged his tongue along his neck, his hand having gone from the man's belly and back to his hip, pulling him closer and closer. "You are so beautiful, Kisame…" he told him as he did every time when he was in heat for his lover, trying to calm himself and take it slow, tease the man, slipping his hand under his cool shirt and thumping his nipples. He was rewarded with another moan from his mate. Not a cozy moan like the previous one…but a moan of eager and readiness, "Ahhh… Ita-kun…take off my clothes… Take them off, Ita-kun!"

As quickly as the rush of heat and passion had come is how quickly as their clothes came off. Itachi remained behind the blue man, spooning him, embracing him, his hand on his hard member, stroking himself and teasing the man by rubbing the tip along his backside…a devious smirk spreading across his face. "Tell me that you want it," he whispered seductively into Kisame's ear, slipping the tip between his cheeks and letting it wait just outside of his hole. The man's blue skin began to turn several shades of pink… He ignored it and tried to be cool, "Make me."

Itachi figured he would try this trick again. He just smiled. Kisame wanted to be punished and he was happy to oblige, laying on his back and pulling the man around by his hair, very forcefully pushing him down between his legs, slapping him in the face with his hard member, aggressively rubbing the tip at his lips. "You enjoy this," he stated aloud as he always did, smiling more at his adorable mate. The blue-skinned man smiled right back, nodding and opening his mouth to suckle on Itachi's hard cock.

"Ah ah…" he suddenly said, pulling him away from it, "You have to say that you want it," he gave a smartass wink to the man. Kisame gave a small scowl, and then managed to kiss the tip of the happy member softly, once he was close to it, "Only if you want it, Itachi-san."

Smirking grew into a soft smile as Itachi looked to the sweet man, gently pulling him back up by the shoulder, "Yes," he whispered, capturing his sweet lips, shutting his eyes as they kissed, feeling the manhood of the two separate bodies play with other, almost trying to kiss each other. Kisame let out a soft moan into the kiss, his eyes shut as well, straddled onto his lover, gently rubbing against him as they kissed lovingly, building up the teasing tingles shooting throughout their bodies.

Both smiled, holding each other close, caressing each other so sweet and tenderly with their soft lips, one on top of the other, lightly sucking. Itachi opened his eyes just a bit, looking to the man lying on top of him, running a hand through his wild blue hair. He then opened his eyes and looked back, blushing when seeing he was being watched again, pulling away from the kiss, "Itachi-san, why must you always watch me so…so intently?"

With a touching of the noses, the other man answered, "Because you're beautiful and I love you, Kisame. With what you've explained to me about these emotions, do you really need to ask?" he moved his hand from the wild hair and cupped the side of his mate's face, pulling him a bit closer. His blue skin remained a light shade of pink, "No… Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that I have to stop. I enjoy hearing it. Don't you enjoy when I tell you what's in my heart for you?"

Itachi rolled around with the beautiful man, placing him on his back, grabbing his legs to wrap round his waist and prepare to love him, but still remaining outside, teasing him more with kisses on his neck. "I enjoy everything you do," he said softly, kissing over to the man's Adams apple, sucking on it softly. Kisame gasped, his body heating up, blushing more as his nipples got hard, "Oh, Ita-kun… Mm, you know how much it teases me when you kiss me this way…" he let out as he wrapped his legs tighter around him.

The smirk returned as Itachi sucked on the Adams apple, able to feel his reward for it poking at him, calling for him. Kisame gave a whimper, snaking his arms around him, arching up at the attention, keeping his head back for his neck and Adams apple to receive attention. He tried hard to control his breathing, but his mind would just go blank and he kept catching himself as his breathing got lower, "Itachi… Itachi… Itachiii…"

"Kisame…" the Uchiha man responded, kissing down to playfully nibble on his lover's collarbone, gripping himself and gently slipping it inside of him, forcing down his noises of pleasure to remain the cool guy that he is. The shark like man inhaled deeply, lightly shaking against his partner as he entered slowly, making his body get even more hot and hard. He licked at his lips and swallowed whatever was in his throat, wrapping around Itachi just a bit tighter, letting one of his hands wander into his hair, quickly ridding of the holder that kept it in a pony, "You look better with your hair down."

With an irritated grumble, Itachi shook around his long pretty hair, letting it slip all around his shoulders and neck. "You just think it's cute how I look like a flat chested girl with a penis," he growled, still managing to keep his focus on the task at hand, slipping in deeper to punish his partner with more teases. "And is that… Hah…so bad?" he asked, his breathing low again as Itachi began his pumping, so slow and teasing, slipping almost all the way out and then filling him completely up again, "Ita-kun… Oh, Itachi…"

Smiling again at his name being called, Itachi grabbed the blankets to make sure they were cozy and warm, never skipping a beat of his pumping, finally letting out his own noises, growing harder as he felt the other hard member rubbing against his lower abdomen. He propped himself up on his left elbow, reaching down his right hand to take hold of the thing that was crying out for attention, so gently stroking it and rolling his fingers over the tip and topping off his teases by playfully fingering the hole where juices would be coming from. He couldn't help the chuckle as he felt the juices that were already seeping out, "Kisame, you're getting wet for me again."

"Am I not supposed to?" he whimpered in response, "I'll…stop if you don't like it."

Unable to help himself, the Uchiha captured those sweet blue lips again, his gentle pumps getting a little faster, taking a tighter grip of the hard cock in his hand, roughly tugging on and squeezing it, rewarded with more whimpers and squirms along with clawing at the back and tugs at the hair. "Mm, mmph!" came the muffled moans as his mate arched more into him. He smirked, getting up and propping himself on his knees, using his free hand to grab a hip, keeping a good hold of it and beginning to pump into him faster, "Mmm…"

Now Itachi was beginning to lose himself, getting just as turned on with the smells, sounds, and touches…their balls meshing against each other repeatedly as he pumped into him, faster, harder, and deeper. "Mmm, Kisame…" he managed to say within the kiss, slipping out his tongue and gently asking to dance around in the blue man's mouth, "Kisame…"

"Itachi! Ahh!" the other man called out, groaning as he was pulled closer and harder onto Itachi's cock, his own still being played with, fast and then slow, gentle and hard, teasing him silly. When the playful tongue slipped out and licked across his lips, he happily let it inside, sliding his own all across it, sucking on the tip, wrapping his legs tighter around his beautiful lover, bucking his hips up against him, wanting all of him inside forever and longer, "Ahhh! Itachi! ! ! ! Never leave me! ! ! ! Never leave, Itachi-san!"

Grunts made in unison filled the room as he tried to answer, "Ughn, fuck…" he growled, pounding into Kisame's tight ass, causing him to pant. "Itachi! ! !" he was rewarded with a beautiful whine and a head toss. Grunting and panting more, he attacked the Adams apple again, kissing and teasingly flicking his tongue at it, "I'll never leave! I'll never leave!" he growled and bit down on his neck, trying harder to jam himself deeper and deeper inside, bouncing up and down on the bed with the sweet blue man, "If you ever leave me Kisame, I'll fucking kill you! Ah, god!"

In the heat of passion, Itachi pulled out, growing more heated as Kisame protested and begged to have him inside again. He kept his composure and grabbed him by the shoulder, adjusting to have him on all fours. The raven-haired man gazed at his beauty, saw those glistening pearls looking back at him, saying so many words with just the one beautiful look. Calming a bit, he smiled, kissing softly along Kisame's back, all the way up to his neck, the blanket having fallen off in their adjustment, leaving them both bare. He loved it too, because the other man would get so bashful and want to hide, but he wanted to watch every single part get hot and wet as they moved together.

"Itachi…" was whined from the shaking blue body, trying to grab at the blankets with his feet, "I'm cold…"

A deep chuckle was let out from the pitcher, always finding it amusing when Kisame thought he could actually lie to him, especially in their intimate moments. "Hm…let me see if that's true," he teasingly slipped his cock back into his lover, on top of him, feeling every bit of heat that he was in. "How can you be cold when you're so damn hot, Kissy-kun?" he purred into the man's ear, feeling his face burn from blushing so hard from his silly nickname being used.

"Itachi!" was whined again, followed by a groan as said man began to pound into him, "Ah! ! Itachi! ! Itachi! ! !"

"Oh, Kisame!" he cried back, letting his hands wander all over the man's body. One hand at his chest and playing with his nipples, the other wandering down to stroke him again. He took a gentle grip, beginning slowly, and then he got harder and faster, just like he did with his thrusts. "Kisame! ! Never! ! ! Leave! ! ! ! Me! ! ! ! !" he growled, thrusting into him hard in rhythm to each word, leaning back and standing up straight on his knees, taking hold of the man's hips, attempting to give it to him harder and harder until he answered.

"Never! ! ! Never, Itachi! ! ! NEVER! ! ! ! !" he began to pant and buck back at the thrusts, keeping the cock trapped inside, rubbing his ass against the beautiful man, their balls meshing against each other, his own cock throbbing so hard at everything that he had to reach a hand down to make sure it received attention, "Itachi! ! ! ! ITACHI! ! ! !"

Both of them began to moan and pant out each other's names, never losing their rhythm of getting close to each other. "Ohhh, Kisame! ! Kisame! ! ! !" Itachi groaned with a head toss, gripping the man's hips tighter, slipping him off and back onto his throbbing member. He could feel the other set of balls swinging and flopping as he did. Listening as the man whimpered and stroked himself, every single sound made him harder and fuck the man faster, both of them seeping out love for each other.

"Aghn, goddammit!" the blue man cried, unable to take it any longer. He wanted to take his turn to be engulfed by tightness and warmth. He needed it.

With a growl, he made the adjustments, pinning Itachi on his back, slamming into him with ease from making his own lubricant. You wouldn't think it, but the Uchiha was happy to be dominated, giving into the man completely as he did to him, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist, slipping a hand down to stroke his hard cock, faster with the feeling of each throb of the one now inside his ass, "That's it, baby… Fuck me. C'mon…you can do it."

Kisame growled and shut his eyes tights, trying to focus, knowing that this was a game for his mate. To tease him and see how quickly he could make him cum just so he could pick on him and say that he wasn't ready to be dominating. "Fuck. You," he growled more, pounding into him so hard that he quickly made the upper half of Itachi's body hang off the bed. He smiled and kept hold of the man's hips, making sure he didn't fall off, but punishing him by not pulling him back up, putting him in pain as he received pleasure.

"Oh, god… Baby! Kisame!" came the rewarded moans, the dominator now the bitch crying out for attention, "Fuck me, damn you! Fuck me! ! !" he yelled out louder, stroking himself faster and faster, groaning as he felt tingles rising in both of them, causing them to get so much closer to releasing out every last drop of love for one another.

The shark man held back his calls, knowing they would make him cum faster, releasing his sounds in soft, deep grunts. He did as he was told and fucked his mate, thrusting into him so fast, hard and deep that he could feel his own hips burning internally. Aches began to brew straight from his bones, but he continued, not stopping until he finally made the man beneath him cum first, "Cum for me, damn you! Cum for me! ! !" he hissed, leaning down and biting just below the man's chest, hard and leaving a mark.

"Kisame! ! ! ! Never! ! ! ! Leave! ! ! ! ME! ! ! ! ! AHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !" he yelled out to the top of his lungs, making his voice hoarse, shaking hard as he shot out his release onto the blue man's stomach, painting it white. "NEVER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ITACHI! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" was returned as the beautiful man over him began to shake as well, getting deep inside and letting out his own release, then grunting as he pulling Itachi back onto the bed to collapse on top of him.

They laid there together, holding each other, panting, smiling as they attempted to catch their breath. "I love you, Kisame," was whispered first, followed by a cough from the new pain that was now going to stay in his throat for a little while. "I love you too, Itachi," the second man smiled, nestling into his lover's neck, both happily lost in bliss, their hearts beating in ever lasting love together.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! ! ! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! ! ! !" Hidan shouted through the walls.

"YEAH, IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA FUCK, AT LEAST DO IT QUIETLY! NONE OF US WANNA LISTEN TO YOU! ! !" Konan added to the shouting.

"TOBI ENJOYED IT! ! AHH, TOBI IS A NAAAUGHTY BOOOY! ! ! !"

"AHH, GET THE HELL OUTA MY BED! ! UHN! ! !"

"EWWWW! YOU GUYS, THAT'S SO GROSS! ! ! !" Everyone shouted, Itachi and Kisame's love just having started a chain reaction. All they could do was smile at it.

* * *

Four years of fanfiction. Glad to be a part of it.


End file.
